Bad Luck
by onceuponabloodynight
Summary: Shikamaru never believed in bad luck. So when Friday the 13th came and bad stuffs began to happen to him, will he change his views especially when Ino comes and proves him that bad luck really do exist?


**Author's note: Hello! It's been more than a week! But I am still so happy and excited for ShikaIno Month! Happy ShikaIno month to all the ShikaIno fans! :))**

I have promised someone, I'll write ShikaIno stories for them. And what could be a better month to flock the ShikaIno tag but September! So, I dedicate this story for **nufze-chan and zielavenaz96**... :)) I hope this make up for all the months of waiting...

And to every ShikaIno fan out there who's reading this... or whoever you are reading this... this is for you...

I got this idea when I realized what date is today... hehehehe this not my best story but I'm just itching to write some ShikaIno story since last month... that's why I even put some ShikaIno moments in my NaruHina fic... I just hope I don't irritate other people... :)) hehehehe

By the way... just a warning... I'm really bad in maintaining character's traits so at some time... some might end up OC... alright?

I just hope we all enjoy this! :))

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Bad Luck**

It was a normal day. Shikamaru planned to do his daily routine; waking up, eating breakfast with his nagging mother then goes out to do his duties. It was a normal day and Shikamaru has no plans on changing that except he started the morning differently.

His mother isn't even nagging though he was late to go down for breakfast. Usually, his mother would be nagging him even before he wakes up. So Shikamaru stood there waiting for his mother to start scolding him; not that he didn't like the change, it was all just strange and Shikamaru finds it suspicious.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing there? Start eating your breakfast or you'll be late." His mother commanded in a gentler than usual voice. Shikamaru did as he was told while he listens to his mother sharing to him some gossips.

"By the way Shikamaru, please be careful. Today is Friday the 13th and bad luck often comes to this date." Shikamaru scoffed, "I know you do not believe in this superstitious belief but there is nothing wrong in being cautious." His mother added, he grunted before leaving the house.

True, Shikamaru do not believe in such things. He believes in more logical reasons than beliefs. And he had lived for sixteen years and he never experienced any bad luck, or that's what he believes.

Shikamaru walked towards his usual place; his hill. He noticed the sky was a bit gloomy but he can't remember being summoned anywhere so he decided to relax under his tree. The dark and cloudless sky did not bother him, it's much better to hang around alone and sleep in his hill than endure his strange mother. Suddenly, a black cat startled him.

Shikamaru fell and he groaned in pain as his bum touch the ground. He stared menacingly towards the cat. The cat, in return, growled at him. Slowly, the cat threateningly approached the shocked man and scratched him. Shikamaru tried his hardest to pull the stupid cat away from his face. But man, the cat is so persistent. That is until someone rescued him.

"Kitty, kitty, come here." A familiar voice stopped the cat from scratching Shikamaru. The cat slowly trotted towards the blond. "Did that man do something bad to you?" The cat purred, Shikamaru jeered. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you anymore. Now run along now, kitty."

Shikamaru dusted his self, while the woman started laughing at him. He scowled, "Troublesome. What is so funny, Ino?"

Ino did not even tried to stop laughing, "You! I mean, it's not every day that you'll see the greatest and deadliest strategist, Shikamaru Nara wrestling a poor and small kitty cat."

Shikamaru's grimace deepened. "It's not funny, Ino. That stupid cat attacked me when it was the one who startled me. Troublesome."

"Well, what can you say? Bad luck comes with black cats." Ino answered and Shikamaru can't help but sneer.

"That's preposterous. Troublesome. That's only some stupid superstitious made by imprudent people, believed by fools and spread by chumps. Besides, if it is such a bad luck then why didn't it scratch you? You saw it too, troublesome woman."

"Well, I did the counter measure the first time I saw it. I spin around a few times before I rescued you. Speaking of rescuing you, you seem to forget to say something to me?"

"Troublesome. I don't think I owe you anything, so now, if you'll excuse me I still have to catch some clouds." Shikamaru rudely said. He was not in the mood, and he badly wants to stay away from anything troublesome. He has been surrounded by it for the whole week, he wants to cherish every moment when his not on duty. And Ino is, in every way, T-R-O-U-B-L-E-S-O-M-E."

"Wh-? There's not even a single cloud." But Ino noticed he was too far away by now, "Fine, you rude bastard! I won't save you again!"

Though wincing in pain from the scratches he received from the cat, Shikamaru continued his journey towards his hill. Trying to wash the guilt he was feeling, he started to think of other stuff. It was working until he noticed a penny on the ground. He remembered the old rhyme, "See a pin, pick it up/ and all day long you'll have good luck/ See a pin, let it lay/ and your luck will pass away."

Shikamaru found it troublesome to pick the penny. Besides, the owner might try to retrieve it and find it. But he also remembered his mother's warning. His mother is right; there is nothing wrong in being cautious; he would lose nothing if he follows. Further, he had been sampled by this "bad luck", didn't Ino just saved him from the deathly claws of that black cat? Just as he was about to pick it, a boy came picking it.

"Look mom! I found a penny!" the boy exclaimed.

"Oh!" Shikamaru saw the mother smiled at her son, "Keep it. You'll be lucky today. You need it since today is Friday the 13th." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

'_Oh well… the boy picked it before me. Nothing could be done there.' _Shikamaru said as he started to walk away. Only a few inches away from where the penny once laid, and Shikamaru felt cold water rushed to his body.

"Oh! Boy! I am so sorry!" The old woman apologized as she rushed towards Shikamaru. She laid down the bucket she was holding. Shikamaru cursed silently.

"I can lend you some of my husband's clothing. I think you're just the same size." The woman said.

Shikamaru shooked his head, "No, it's fine I can manage."

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru nodded. The woman once again apologized before Shikamaru walked away again. Dripping wet, the people, who began rushing in, looked at him. He was pacing fast when yet again another trouble surprised him.

A woman who was sweeping the dried leaves slipped sending the leaves flying. Too bad, it all landed down on Shikamaru. The man scowled. He was dripping wet, and since he was wet the leaves stuck to him and now he looks like a idiotic with all the leaves covering him.

"Oh my goodness! I didn't see you there, boy." But Shikamaru ignored her. He was so pissed off he doesn't care if he looks rude. All he wants to do is clean his self in the river near his hill and sleep all the bad things that happened to him today.

He chanted some calming words to stop his self from getting enraged until he heard another troublesome loud mouthed blond.

"I am so full! But I can still eat more bowls of ramen, oji-chan." The owner of the store gave a hearty laugh. Sigh, why is trouble still following him in his day-off? If Naruto would see him, Shikamaru was sure the blond man won't stop bothering him. So he decided on going to another route. Too bad, the streets are flooded with crowds of people and the only way out which is not blocked by horde of people is under a ladder. He remembered his mother once told him that walking under a ladder is bad luck, now is the right time to prove her wrong.

So Shikamaru walked under the ladder. Oh? How bad is his luck today? As soon as he passed through the ladder, the man using it moved and the ladder wiggled dangerously. Unluckily for Shikamaru, it fell and it fell on him.

"Young man, I am so sorry. I did not notice you were walking under the ladder." The man apologized as he helped Shikamaru get out from the clutches of the damn ladder.

'_Troublesome. And I was trying so hard to avoid this kind of situation. I am so damned.'_ Shikamaru thought.

As Shikamaru stood firmly, trying to ignore the whispers he received the man spoke again, "You should be careful. Today is Friday the 13th." Shikamaru scowled again.

"The date doesn't affect your luck. And there is no such thing as luck." He snapped. Suddenly, somebody was beside him again.

"I'm so sorry for the behaviour this man had displayed towards you, oji-san."

"Ino, why are you-" But Ino jabbed his arms.

"I'm really sorry." And with that Ino dragged Shikamaru away from the embarrassment and commotion he had created. She huffed when they stopped.

"You don't need to snap on that man. Besides, it was your fault. If you didn't walk past under that stupid ladder then that would most probably didn't happen to you."

"If this is about that superstitious crap again…"

"From now on, I am going to guard you. Bad luck is following you today ever since you encountered that black cat and did not do any counter-measure."

Shikamaru scowled, but on the inside he was feeling really happy. It's been long since the last time he spent his time with Ino, and he had to admit he miss her. Somehow the thought of walking on the streets with Ino, startle the butterflies in his stomach. They walked side by side and he was aware of the attention the crowd has been paying to them; after all Ino is very popular.

"Why are you covered in leaves and dripping wet by the way?" Ino asked. Shikamaru hoped that Ino would ignore it but looks like today isn't going as he planned.

"Troublesome. An old woman accidentally threw the water at the street, she didn't notice me walk pass her house. Then a woman who was sweeping the dried leaves slipped and the leaves fell on me." Shikamaru felt that Ino was holding back a howl of laughter. "It's okay, laugh at me. I know I look troublesome, troublesome woman."

"You really need to shower. Let's stop by my place. Don't worry, no one is home. Mom is currently in charge in the flower shop."

Ino and Shikamaru walked together towards Ino's house. It started to rain. Wow! Now, Shikamaru would really believe his mom and Ino or anyone who advises him to watch his back when it is Friday the 13th. It seems like they were all right. The two ran towards Ino's home. Both were panting when they reached her home.

"You go shower first, you need it more than I do. I'll just go change clothes, and make some coffee." So Shikamaru did as he was instructed. At the shower, he contemplated what happened today.

Surely, there would be a logical reason as to why bad events are following him. His head ached. He needs to stop thinking. If he would just admit his mother and Ino were right and that bad luck is really following him, this would all end. But, he still can't just believe something just like that. He went out of the bathroom and watched his robe-clad self in a mirror as he thinks more of the problem he was facing.

If he was really cursed today, then he needs to do some counter-measure. But he doesn't know any counter-measure, how can he if he doesn't even believe in bad luck in the first place? Now he needs someone who knows a lot of these superstitions, like Ino. She seems to know a lot about it.

"Shikamaru…" Shikamaru quickly look towards the source of voice. He was surprised to see Ino in an oversized cloth. She looks so… tempting for Shikamaru. Ino moved towards him and in his instincts made him moved back. The force was so strong that the mirror he behind him broke a crack.

"Shikamaru are you alright?" Ino said as she rushed towards him.

"I'm fine" Shikamaru said as he faked a smirk. The truth is being close to Ino is making him feel hot and embarrass. He even began to sweat.

"Ino.. I told you. I am fine." But Ino continued examining his back.

"Fine? That is quite a long cut right there. Besides, there are still the cat scratches on your face." Ino said as she tried healing the man's back. Shikamaru whimpered.

"See? You're in pain." Ino said as she sat on Shikamaru's lap. Shikamaru began to feel uneasy with their current position. Shikamaru was only attired by robe and Ino only had an oversized t-shirt.

"You know, breaking the glass will bring you seven years of bad luck?" Shikamaru grew pale. He already had the evidence that bad luck does exist and now another bad luck added to the list. What will he do now?

"But you know, Shikamaru… I don't mind this." Shikamaru looked at him in confusion. "I mean, I can always just look after you. I will guard you from any bad luck you'll encounter. Besides, I promised Asuma-sensei, I'll look after you and Choji. Not that you believe in bad luck, but still…"

Shikamaru smiled. He hugged Ino tightly. Ino hugged him back. _'Maybe having a bad luck isn't that bad after all. If Ino would continue looking after me for years, then I don't really mind if I'll experience it every day.'_

"Tch, I have seven years to look after you." Ino suddenly said. Shikamaru tightened his hug.

'_Seven years huh?' _Shikamaru thought, _'I'll extend that seven years by acquiring more bad luck. That way, you would always look after me.' _Shikamaru smirked as he started to plan.

"Why are you smirking, Shika-kun?"

Shikamaru's smirk widens, "I will make sure you'll stay beside me far longer than seven years. If I have to I'll do everything that will attract bad luck."

Ino gaped at him. Surely, Shikamaru is just kidding. Then, she realized what he said and smirked. It was Shikamaru's turn to be confused.

"Now, why are you smirking?"

"Well, you don't need to attract bad luck just to make me stay with you forever."

"What should I do?" Shikamaru knew what it is Ino would say but he still asked anyway.

"Say the three words. Say the magic words." Ino said as she held his cheeks to look at her in the eyes.

Shikamaru smiled, "I love you." Then he hugged her again and whispered to her ear. "I love you very much, Ino."

Ino squealed, "I love you too Shikamaru." Then she laughed, "I never thought bad luck and Friday the 13th would be the only ones to push you to admit your feelings for me."

Shikamaru laughed with her. "Well, I also never thought that black cats, pennies, ladders and mirrors could make me realize how much I wanted to be with you." And they laughed again together, until they laid there in the bed. They gazed at each other and started cuddling when they heard a shriek. Both Ino and Shikamaru quickly stood up from the bed, only to see Ino's mom at the door and looking shocked.

"Ino! Shikamaru! What are you doing on the bed together?"

"No, mom, we're just talking while lying on the bed." That was the partial truth, Ino doesn't need to tell her mom they were cuddling and kissing.

"Clad only with those? Don't trick me young woman. I am going to call Yoshino and discuss the wedding." Ino's mom said as she walked off to call Youshino over. That was when Ino and Shikamaru realized their explicit clothing. The couple blushed furiously.

"I need to explain this to mom… though there's only a slim chance, she'll listen. It's a good thing Dad isn't here." Ino said as she followed her mom. Shikamaru was left there, blushing feverishly as he thanked Kami-sama that Inoichi wasn't there or he wouldn't know what happened.

'_Bad luck is really following me.' _Then he smirked, _'I guess having a bad luck is not really that troublesome. I mean, right now, Ino's mother is planning my wedding with her daughter with my mom. Regardless of all the troublesome nagging I'll receive from her, at least I'll secure Ino's presence in my life.' _ He smirked even more.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review... :))**

I don't know how it ended up like this... hehehehe I just go to the flow... I hope it is just fine... I know it's not the best... but I at least I tried...

Thank you so much again for reading! :))


End file.
